


I'm Not Ready

by PeanutButterBaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Human Lotor (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Parenthood, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterBaby/pseuds/PeanutButterBaby
Summary: During a party in the Garrison, Lance and Keith slept together. Accidentally mating in the process.Even though they both think the other one hates them.
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I'm Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

> After this Chapter in will be in people POVs

“That’s it for today Candidates!” Iverson screamed out over the class, everyone standing in a straight line in front of him. Everyone sweating from the hour run they had just done. Everyone just slumped down as soon as Iverson left the room. Some even falling to their asses. Lance had learned to hate the training room, a grey floor with orange walls. Each station has the hardest fighting styles to perfect.  
“Hey Lance, party at my dorm, everyone in our station is going to be there.” Erik, a Beta, said as he handed him a piece of paper. Lance looks at the paper, on the papers was Erik’s dorm number written on it.

“I’ll be there.” Lance said patting Erik’s back as he walked towards the change room, he walked through the doors to see all the lockers. Some of the guys are already peeling off their gym uniform. Near the back he saw his Rival, Keith Kogane, despite his thin appearance Lance had to hustle to keep up with him. Keith is an annoying bastard that didn’t even wanna be in the Garrison yet he was granted full admission. “Ughhhhh.” Lance let out a loud groan walking over to his locker that was so conveniently placed next to Keiths. Keith gave him a quick glance before rolling his eyes.

There was an obvious difference between the two boy’s, Lance being six foot, with a muscular figure as most alphas have, his skin a light chocolate color, freckles dancing around his face. His hair a short brown with the biggest blue eyes you've ever seen.   
Keith was almost the opposite standing at five foot six, a femine figure that makes his omega shine. His skin is ghost white, his eyebrow having a deep scar near the end. His lips full and hair a black mess. Not to mention the self made tattoos on his arms. 

Lance ripped his locker open, setting the door right in front of Keith’s open locker. “Really Mcclain?” Keith breathed out as he aggressively pushed the locker door back to Lance. Lance just let a grin form on his face as he kicked the locker back on Keith’s side. He turned back to his open locker to pull out his uniform, god he hated the Garrison’s fashion. An orange and white over coat with a black undershirt, a grey pair of track pants underneath and to top it all off a black belt to go over the jacket. Who made this choice in fashion Lance constantly asked and he tugged off his basketball shorts. 

Keith left soon after Lance got his shorts off, his jacket tied around his waist. “I’m Keith, I’m so different I tie my jacket around my waist,” Lance mimicked as he struggled to put his pants on. “Dude I invited Keith to the party, he said he’d come.” A whisper said from the noisy change room, but Lance heard it was clear as ever.  
He looked over towards the voice to see a bunch of alphas standing around each other. “I would totally hit that.” Another alpha added in making Keith’s body type with his fingers. 

Don’t get Lance wrong he hated Keith’s guts, but this was way too far. Sexualizing him just because he’s deemed as a lower class. “And those lips are definitely dick sucking lips.” Another one added in, Lance now on his shoes tying them up as fast as he could. Lance’s Mama raised him right, showing him to treat Omegas and Betas with respect, because in the end we’re all human.

“I was thinking we get him while he’s at the party, not like he has friends anyway.” The biggest alpha said, licking his upper lip, real slow and creepy. Lance threw on his jacket and rushed out the doors, trying to forget what he had heard by accident. “They were just joking,” He reassured himself as he walked back to his dorm, “Just a little Alpha talk.” Lance said in his head, trying to get his mind to stop worrying about it. “They could be arrested for something like that.” Lance said to himself, nodding along with his own thoughts. 

He swiped his keycard in the door and went straight for his bed, his roommate wouldn’t be back for an hour so he had a bunch of time to himself. The room was split in half, his side was decorated with lights and pictures of his family, his bed sitting next to the desk where a provided computer sat. His clothes are sitting in drawers under his bed, “Maybe I should shower before the party.” Lance said to himself as he pulled himself off his bed

By the time he got out of the shower his roommate was sitting on his bed reading a book. “Hey Hunk you going to Erik’s party?” He asked walking to his bed opening up the drawers. “Can’t make it man, it’s me and Shay’s date night.” Hunk said hearts floating out of him. Lance giggled a little “Ooouuu, what a lucky bastard you are.” Lance said, grabbing out another cleaner uniform. Hunk had been a childhood friend.

They both came from the same small town in California. They had become friends with their fascination of space, both wanting to get into the Garrison. Hunk was another Alpha like him, with a bulky build, being a inch taller then Lance himself.   
But adding his favourite jacket to it instead, “Well have fun man, I want all the juicy details when I get back.” Lance said, waving to Hunk on his way out, snatching his phone off his desk.

As Lance neared Eriks apartment, he saw a bunch of people, in the hall, the inside of the party booming with music and lights. Erik was in the hall walking around the crowd saying hi to everyone. He caught Lance in his sight and ran up to him, “Glad you could make it man.” Erik said, giving Lance a bright smile. “I wouldn’t miss this.” Lance replies going into the crowd. He sees lots of his classmates and a few friends. 

He manages to get into the dorm, looking around the groups. He saw Allura and Lotor with their friend group on the couch, he was about to walk over to them. When he sees Keith in the corner the group of alphas not far from there. “It’s none of my business.” Lance said as he turned his head back to Allura. He was two steps away before doing a large turn straight to Keith. “Fine!” He yelled at himself. He walked right up to Keith in a menacing way, which made Keith flinch back slightly. Maybe it was the lights screwing with Lance’s eye’s but Keith looked beautiful tonight. He had the standard black pants on with a black loose crop top fishnets coming up slightly from his pants. He had put on eyeliner around his eyes making his purple iris pop. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Keith spoke “Yea?” He asked confused as all hell. Lance didn’t want to worry him so he just put on a smile “Well you looked lonely duh.” Lance replied adding a laugh at the end. Keith’s face seemed to twist slightly, but turned back quickly to monotone. 

Lance figured Keith wanted to be alone, his mean vibe always scaring off people and plus he seems to be introverted only hanging out with Shiro and Matt, and they were seniors so that wouldn’t last forever.

They sat down on a few lined up chairs, Lance seeming stalkerish with how he towered over Keith. “This is kind of creepy Mcclain.” Keith said looking at the drinks set in front of them. Lance just grunted at him looking back over at the pretty Allura. He seemed to go into a small trace, he’s had a crush on Allura for a year now, they met in freshman year. They’re close as friends, hanging out as Brother and Sister most of the time. “So you're into Allura?” Keith asked a new cup in his hand as he took a long sip from it. “What?! No…” Lance said, failing to convince Keith and himself. Keith just smiled slightly offering Lance his drink.

Lance chugged the last half of it down, going to pour himself another. “Looks like I’m not the only one lonely one.” Keith snickered to himself, also reaching across for a drink. Lance already on his third drink just stuck out his tongue.

After six drinks Lance looked over at a passed out Keith, “Oh come on Keith.” Lance said looking up at the alpha group still staring at Keith. Lance started to feel sleepy too so he decided it was time to go. He picked up Keith swinging him over his shoulder and carrying him to Keith’s dorm.

Lance may have not stalked Keith the first year to figure out everything about him, in desperation to beat him. His vision was getting dotty so he grabbed Keith card quickly walking into the room. He had just enough time to get into Keith’s room setting him on the bed lightly. He was tucking him in, when the room was suddenly filled with a smoked apple in his nose. He looked down at Keith to see his eyes slightly opened. 

His face red and jaw hanging open. “Lance help me,” Keith whispered grading Lance’s shirt, Lance was quick to understand the situation. Keith had gone into heat and Lance needed to get out of that room quickly. 

Before he could even step away he felt his body warm up the tips of his ears oh fire. Keith did look really good all laid out on the bed Lance suddenly thought. “Lance please it hurts.” Keith said, feeling up his nipples from the outside of his shirt. Lance suddenly blacked out.


End file.
